The Witch King
The Witch King or "Braizen Highven IV."' '''is the son of Braizen Highven III. making him a member of the now extinct House Highven which ruled over the Empire of Numeron for centuries. Braizen had many siblings of which he killed everyone including his brother Talantia who was set to become the next Emperor after the death of his father. Following this betrayal he swore his soul to Sauron and became the leader of the Nazgul. The Witch King is the most loyal, and trused commander of Sauron, and has a heart of pure evil. He had been responsible for truly terrible acts, and his death would be the next best thing to the death of Sauron. He is the individual that brought down the largest human Empire in history when he caused the Downfall of Numeron through his violent and chaotic leadership. The Witch King would be born the second heir to the Empire of Numeron long ago in the age when the Empire of Numeron still utterly dominated the continent. He would become corupted by Sauron, and given a ring of power which turned him completely to Sauron`s will. After assasinating his father, and then his brother he became the Emperor of Numeron, and ruled over the empire for several years. During this time he was commanded by Sauron to destabilize the region and commit attrocities of which dealt a massive blow to the Atlantians, and Numenorians throughout Europe, and it was only when rebels formed succesfully in Arnor that the Downfall of Numeron begin. Throughout the war he caused immesurable damage to Central Europe and ended the war when he wove a spell which failed but still managed to destroy much of Westros and create the crater of Pontus and the Iron Islands. Fleeing the damage he had done to Westros he would settle in Mordor becoming the second in command of his dark Lord Sauron and during this time he would further his actions as he followed his lord during the coruption of Umbar, and much of the human lands east of Mordor including Taraban, and Harad. The Witch King would be forced to command the Jungle War due to the increasingly defeated state of the army of Mordor that was fighting without many victories againt the Arakhora, and during this conflict he would be defeated for the first time on the field of battle leading to great shock amongst his troops.The Witch King would briefly leave the Jungle War in order to meet with the Kingdom of Bolten representitives who wanted to sign an alliance, and after making them agree to his terms he would commit the aid of Mordor to the Bolten-Lucerne War. History Early History '''The Witch King' was born in the massive Nemerian city of Tal Reagen which now is known as Lorderon. Braizen Highven IV. was the grandson of the much maligned Emperor Aleria Highven II. who many point to as the harbringer of the decline in Numeron. The line had survived but it was only Braizen's father Braizen Highven III. that had truly begun to restore some of the sanity to the Numenors. As a child Braizen was someone that many thought was going to be a good future ruler, and he loved history to the point that it was said he could name and describe the life of every Emperor in the long history of the Empire of Numeron. This boy would cease to exist after during his search for knowledge he and his gaurds were lured into a trap set by Sauron. Sauron would send a small party of his human servents to the area that Braizen was searching and in their possestion would be a Palantir that he had personally crafter just for Braizen's use. Sauron's servents would instigate a fight and during this fight the gaurds would kill the entire force of Sauron. As they searched the bodies for evidence of who these men could be, Braizen discovered the Palantir, and despite the warnings of his gaurd he took it into his possestion as they returned to his personal keep. Coruption "I could have brought my massive armies to bear against the Empire of Numeron and died. I could have done that but I took the option of corupting the heir to the Empire and then having them simply kill themselves. That seemed to me to be the easier option of the two." -Sauron When he returned to his keep he spent years devling into the mysteries of the Palantir, and he came to find that the Palantir would silently speak to him and tell him secrets. At first these secrets were nothing more then where to find rare books, or artifacts but eventually these whispers came to tell him darker things. The control the Palantir came to have over him was incredible as it changed his personality quite noticeably, and led him down a path that would lead to many troubles for Europe. During his early life there he started to though became known for his personal excesses and this troubled the current Emperor who had wanted to give him the throne when he passed. Noone could undertand what had changed in the once noble young man but something dramatic had happened to him and despite the many attempts to get through to him he continued to go down a dark path. Eventually the current Emperor decided that Braizen was too arrogant and selfish to be the Emperor upon his death, so he made his nephew Johan Highven the heir apparent upon his death. To say this didn't sit well with Braizen was an understatement. During this time his rants and excesses became especially bad to the point that the Emperor warned him that he would be removed from the Empire if he didn't calm himself. Braizen at this point would return once more to the devise that had given hims so many anwsers the last time he had found it in the Palantir. The Ring This time when he spoke to the Palantir he told it how everyone now hated him, and he begged the Palantir for an anwser to why this was happening to him. The Palantir whispered to him the location that would give him the anwsers to everything in his life, and that if he went there the person he met there was the man that would change everything in his life for the better. Braizen immediatly went to the location without any of his gaurds, and when he arrived their he saw a man in black armor illuminated by a gleaming white light. The man introduced himself as Sauron, and told Braizen that the only way to fix what had happened was to take a ring from him and to wear it with complete trust. Braizen trusted this Sauron because the voice was the same as the Palantir and so he took the ring and put it on, and that was the moment that he was now completely in the hold of Sauron who now was able to talk to him as a true solder of his army. Murdering the Heir :'' "In those final days everything was going so fast that I just assumed I could trust the son of the Emperor to not kill his brother, his mother and take his two sisters as hostages."'' :-Tulian Brellin First Braizen nearly immediatly had one of his most loyal men in the form of the Dark Marshall brought to him. When theDark Marshall arrived he was ordered by Braizen to murder his cousin so that his father would have no choice but to give him the throne. As Laurentine mobilized his forces to ambush Braizen's cousins the health of his father continued to worsen, and the Empire prepared for the coming of Johan Highven as the new Emperor. Braizen Highven would then come to the capital and would pretend to wait with his brother for the death of their father. During this time the two brothers appeared to all outside observers to be consoling eachother and Johan of whom was a kind person he believed that Braizen cared but in fact Braizen was just menipulating his brother to distract him. Word would reach the capital that bandits had murdered Triven Highven while he was on the road to the capital, and with this news Braizen knew that the only thing between him and being Emperor was the fact that his father and brother still lived. Death of Johan Highven :"Demons flowed from the gate just as we prepared to make our escape. I was so close to leaving the city, and how much different would this world have been if I had made it out of the city." :-Johan Highven moments before his death When Braizen Highven III. finally died the entire Empire would have a day of silence where everyone was expected to remain in their homes by the tradition of the Numenorians. While everyone was in mourning Braizen Highven had a large force of his Black Numenorians shuttled into the capital and when Johan and the councilers came to the palace to crown him the Emperor he alongside the entire council that wasn't Black Numenorian and all the gaurds were killed. Braizen had thought this killing would be simple but the gaurds of Johan had been somewhat prepared for his betrayal and refused to let an easy kill happen leading to the councillers being killed but Johan surviving the initital attack. Johan would flee alongside his gaurds trying to get out of the city and they were slowly aided by other forces throughout the city leading to the battle of the capital. The forces of Johan attempted to flee the city but were finally caught by Morgoth, and Gothmog of whom were sent by Sauron and then killed by the large force of demons. With his coup complete the remaining councillers that were loyal to him crowned him the Emperor of Numeron, and the Black Numerorans prepared for the massacre of the remaining loyalists in the city. Emperor of Numeron Main Article : Empire of Numeron With his younger brother dead by his sword, the throne went to Braizen, and in some of his first actions he had the loyalists of his brother and father executed. This execution spree ran throughout the Empire, and at its conclusion left thousands dead. He didn't stop there in his madness. In his blind rage, he began burning down villages and towns that harbored any sort of relation to his family name. This rampage continued for nearly eight years, and by the time the Arnor, and Gondor sections of Numeron began to oppose him, the damage was quite extensive in the central areas of Numeron. Service of Mordor Gondor Civil War War with Kandor Main Article : Jungle War Relationships Category:Nazgul Category:People Category:King Category:Former Member of The Empire of Numeron Category:Commander of Mordor Category:Black Numenorian Category:Numenorian